Harry Potter with a side of Funny
by The Princess of Azkaban
Summary: Warning spoilers for # 4,5ishI attempt to write a story but the Harry Potter characters keep talking to me instead reading their scripts! LOL I promise the story is better than the summary so read read read and comment. I do not own any Harry Potter stuff
1. Chapter 1

I don't own anything Harry Potter related. Harry, Ron, and Hermione refer to me as Kitty

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in the common room discussing what happened between Cho and Harry in the room of requirements.

Harry: So she kinda leaned toward me and puckered her lips

Ron: Bloody hell Harry what did you do then?

Harry: What anybody with sense would do, beat her away with a chair until she passed out

Ron: What?

Harry: Hang on a second Kitty what the hell is this? That isn't even close to what happened

Me: Oh shove it I've always hated that girl, besides it's my fanfic so I can write this however I want to so just follow the script.

Harry: But Cho's a babe

Me: Oh for crying out loud Harry she doesn't even like you! She likes Cedric.

Harry: But Cedric's dead!

Me: She still likes Cedric better.

Ron: Blimey Harry denied for a dead guy, that must hurt.

Harry: Whatever then who do I like?

Me: IF YOU STUCK TO THE SCRIPT YOU'D KNOW ALREADY! Let's start again at "What anybody with sense would do, beat her away with a chair until she passed out"

Hermione: Wait! Do I have to like Ron? Why can't I fall for someone else? Can you write in a new character for me? Please?

Ron: Hey!

Me: Sure, I never understood that anyway I always thought you'd fall for Harry. Who would you rather date?

Hermione: Hmmm…

Ron: Hey!

Hermione: Oh I know! Can I fall for Justin Bieber?

Me: Hell No! He's a stupid 16 year old who hasn't hit puberty yet!

Ron: Yeah you tell her Kitty! Wait…Justin Bieber's 16? I thought he was like 12.

Harry: That's frightening

Me: I know right?

Hermione: *sighs* Fine how about Sterling Knight?

Me: Okay sure that works.

*Clock strikes 10 PM bedtime*

Me: Sorry FanFic fans We'll start the real story in the next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything Harry Potter Related or any other star I mention here.**

Harry is walking down the hallway when his scar burns.

Harry-My scar isn't burning.

Me-Oh come on Harry not again! Just follow the script.

Harry-*grumbles* Fine.

Harry immediately dashes into the nearest empty class room before his scar explodes with agonizing pain.

_You've failed me yet for the last time Lucius! Potter has escaped again! CRUCIO!_

One last wave of agony hit Harry as Voldemorts fury died.

Harry-Again with the agony, really?

Me-Oh come on act a little! It's not like it's really hurting so it's pain free!

Harry-But why?

Me-Seriously, pretty soon your scar won't hurt because of Voldemort

Harry-*gulps* Got it

Me-*grumbles* Boys

Hermione-You said it!

Ron- Oi! When did _she _get here?

Hermione- Well when did you get here?

Me- She's got a point you know

Ron-Hey! Aren't you suppose to tell us to stick to the script

Me-_**I**_ can say whatever _**I**_ want it's _**my**_ fanfiction.

Ron-*grumbles* Hypocrite

Me-Oh just shut up and let's get back to the story or I'll have Voldemort kill you two

Ron- Us _two_?

Me-You and Harry

Harry-What! Why us?

Me- Hermione doesn't interrupt me.

Harry-I'm leaving!

Ron-Ya me too!

Me- Wait! Come back! I… Oh what's the use.

To Be Continued

(Harry-Or not)

(Me-Oh put a sock in it!)


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own anything Harry Potter or celebrities etc. I mention. **

I come in dragging Harry kicking and screaming. I place him next to Ron.

Harry-Dude!

Ron-*while chewing noisily* Whaa?

Harry-You came willingly? For a freakishly large chocolate bar?

Me-I offered you one.

Ron-Your loss Harry. It's good.

Harry-You've got to be kidding me.

Me-What I did?

Harry-*grumbles*Nevermind

Me-Yeah I thought so.

Harry-Can we get to the script?

Me-Who are you and what have you done with the temper-tantrum baby?

Harry- I figure I'm here so might as well

Me-I like this side of you Harry, keep this new attitude.

Harry-Don't push it.

Me-*pretends to sob* They grow up so f…f…fast!

Harry-I'm serious

Me-

Ron-*through mouthful of chocolate* 'S really goo 'arry wan some?

Harry-For the love of…No Ron I don't now put that away.

Ron-No I wanna have more

Harry snatches bar and throws it into the forbidden forest

Ron-Dude! What was that for!

Me-Harry, really, was that really necessary

Harry- Oh my…I'm gone.

Me-Sorry folks technical difficulties see you next chapter!


End file.
